


Impossible à croire

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [298]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: A.C. Milan, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Self-Indulgent, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ante part, plein de regrets et plein de remords.





	Impossible à croire

**Author's Note:**

> Ante :(

Impossible à croire

  
Ante a conclu un deal avec Milan, après trois ans à Francfort il est prêt à partir vers une nouvelle horizon, André Silva va le remplacer et il est sûr que tout se passera bien pour la famille qui l'a adopté quand il était encore trop jeune pour tout comprendre. Ses valises sont prêtes et il a rendu la clé de son appartement, même s'il n'est qu'en prêt il sait qu'il veut rester le plus loin de Francfort pour le moment. Il a ce besoin de s'éloigner, Seb et Luka l'ont quitté, Lukas est parti un an plus tôt, tous ses amis partent et Ante commence à se sentir seul. Il est une dernière fois à la Commerz-Bank Arena, pour la regarder avant d'aller à l'aéroport, il a vécu de beaux moments ici, mais c'est trop tard pour être nostalgique, sa signature réside sur des bouts de papier.

  
Ante ne veut pas regretter son choix, il l'a fait tout en sachant qu'il mettait de côté tout ce qu'il aimait. Ses poings sont serrés en repensant à la Pokal, il doit tourner la page, son aventure est ailleurs. Ante avale la boule dans sa gorge en entendant un bruissement derrière lui, un soupir qu'il connaît, qu'il sait accompagné d'un sourire réconfortant.

  
''Je pensais que tu viendrais me le dire en face au lieu de fuir comme ça.'' Bien sûr, Ante aurait dû partir plus tôt pour éviter ce moment

''Coach...''

''Ça va le faire Ante, je sais pourquoi tu pars et je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir.'' Les bras de Niko s'enroulent autour de sa taille, son souffle chaud sur son dos

''Pourquoi je pars ? Tu ne le sais pas Niko.''

''Je t'ai vu grandir Ante, je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois. Tu pars parce que tu m'aimes, parce que je ne suis plus là et que tu veux m'oublier.''

''Niko...''

''Je sais que j'ai raison Ante, tu es et tu seras pour toujours mon joueur.''

''Alors pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?!''

''Ante... Je t'aurais amené avec moi si j'avais pu, tu crois que je n'ai rien ressenti quand je me suis retrouvé sans toi à Munich ? Je comptais les jours avant nos matches, j'ai toujours besoin de toi dans ma vie.''

''Dis-moi que c'est vrai Niko, que tu ne me mens pas pour me faire revenir après.''

''Je t'aime Ante, jamais je ne te mentirai.''

''Niko...''

''Promets-moi que tu seras heureux là-bas...'' Ante serre aussi bien les dents que les mains de Niko dans les siennes

''Je le serai Niko.''

  
Fin


End file.
